the start of it all
by seaweedbrainno2
Summary: a one shot of butler at atremis side... sense the first day.


BUTLERS POV

Tap tap tap tap tap..."Butler, please stop doing that. I know that you are a bit jumpy at the moment, actually more that I. Little arty will be with us soon enough." This was absolutely traumatizing. My eyes scanned the room wanting to find something to distract me from death threats to . This was the day I would get to meet my charge. The doctors said that he would be a slightly undersized male. The under sized part is what makes me spooked. What if something bad happened? The undersized ones were the ones to worry about. S. You are a butler, domlovii, butlers do not panic." Want to take bets who he'll look like ?" I said seeing the scrunched eyebrows of my charges .Fowl dipped his head in thought. I hope and prey that little artemis fowl the second does not pick up his fathers intelligence. I have a REAL fun time keeping up with the fancy talk. Bio chemistry, velocity, gah! " My bet is artemis will pick up my intelligence and his mothers face , hair& build and I hope he has my eyes,though." I nodded." My bet is all you down to the brain cells. I just hope that he doesn't pick up the intelligence and knack for mischief. But I think he will." My words wiggling into great mind. and I talked for what seemed like ages. Suddenly screams turned to light chuckling and talking. and I exchanged glances. " Wait here butler, I shall go in and check on Angeline." I gave one nod to show that I understood. entered the room across the small hall dip that they aloud for waiting chairs. So, I thought to myself, artemis fowl the second. What kind of person did that sound like to me. Maybe he'll be a jockey ? I thought hopefully yet knowing that the chances of that we're one to a million. Punk maybe? Nah not one fowl has ever been like that, they are all business men. Then I thought to myself. What ever he'll be, he'll be special. I knew that much deep in my bones. The truth radiating from my eyes. I stood and moved nearer to the door. To await the first sights of my charge. Juliet kept on complaining about my behaviour. Keeping on talking about the to be fowl heir. I could remember times my father could not stop talking about the little girl in my mother when I was  
around ten. And with that I guessed that I was kind of the same way. Madam Ko would be disappointed at my mental raves . She taught me to focus at the task at hand and worry later. I started to recall memory's of all my training. I was whipped off my train if thought when walked through the door. was trailing a nurse that had left the room a moment ago. And what I saw I remembered forever after that. She was carrying a small boy. He had raven hair with eyes as blue as his fathers. Well he got his wish,let's hope I get mine. The small child that was being carried away lifted his head to study me. As if he knew that I was to be part of his destiny. His eyes relaxed from there squint and looked approvingly at me. A smile lit up the infants face. But before I could raise my hand to wave he was carried around the corner. saw me glancing towards the corner That his child vanished behind. "Okay butler, you win he looks like myself." I gave a Hardy laugh to his sentence." Well, , my Grandfather told me it was common for fowl to take on the looks of there fathers." and I talked, exchanging thoughts of what the new fowl heir would be like. Neither or I anticipated him to be cold soul. " My bet is he'll be a hmmmm,nerd." said still deep in thought. Little he knew that I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on the corner that little artemis fowl the second had diss appeared behind. I heard a hum of a young woman. It appeared to be coming from around the corner too. The nurse from earlier rounded the corner with a bundle of navy blue blanket in her arms. Mr. Fowl and I stood at attention when the nurse come pass us." Here you are, meet the young Mr. Artemis." The nurse handed my principal to his father. Witch only held his son for an occupying minute and a half." You want to see him butler? I know you have been waiting for him as much as us." I was dumbfounded." Ummmm yes please sir. It would be nice." Mr. Fowl looked at me and said one last thing before laying his son in my arms." Alright, butler I'll let you hold him but you got to promise to call anything but 'Mr. Fowl' or 'Sir'. It gets annoying." I nodded receiving the boy in my arms." Alright uhhhhh... Hey what should I call your father boy?" Artemis fowl gurgled as if trying to pronounce a word. I smiled. I stood there holding the boy. I held him. Eventually I sat down. Still holding arty... Yeah that sounds right. And without knowing it half an hour later I fell asleep...  
Artemis SR. POV  
Angeline and I stood there looking upon our son and his butler. Artemis was asleep as well as the bodyguard. Artemis happily nuzzled in butlers chest. Butler was snoring and artemis was dreaming silently. Little hands moving as time gone by. And next thing I knew Angeline whisked me off to get the camera.

I thought it might be a cute little one shot... Well start reviewing!  
Swdbrnno2 


End file.
